Parting is such sweet sorrow
by littlepinkbook
Summary: Arnold's leaving, how is Helga going to deal with it?


****

Parting is such sweet sorrow!

The doorbell chimed through the Pataki Residence, Miriam stirred form her nap for the first time that day and rubbed her eyes.

"Wha? Oh right…" she mumbled as she adjusted her glasses and wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth. 

The blonde mother made her way to the hallway and opened the door to reveal a small, dark haired girl standing there with a sad expression. Her daughters best friend.

"Oh Phoebe, hello dear, c'mon in", greeted Miriam.

The little girl nodded politely and stepped through the doorway.

"How are you, sweetie", smiled the older woman.

"Oh, I'm fine thank you, Mrs Pataki. Is Helga home?" She replied Quietly.

"Yes, she is, just go on up. Helga! Your friend Phoebe is here!" Called Miriam.

A muffled voice replied from somewhere upstairs, "Ok Mom!"

"Just go on up", said Miriam heading towards the kitchen. 

Phoebe smiled weakly and began plodding up the stairs. When she reached the top she knocked gently on Helga's door.

"C'mon in, Pheebs!" Yelled a voice.

Phoebe entered and saw her friend lying on the bed reading a comic book, laughing and quite content. Phoebe cringed when she saw her smile because she knew she would be the one to rid her of that happiness soon.

"Hiya, Pheebs! What's up?" Greeted the Blond cheerfully.

"Um, well, I need to talk with you, Helga", she replied sadly.

"Hey, sure what's eating ya?" Said Helga, tossing her comic book to one side. 

"Oh Helga…" she whispered her eyes full of sadness.

Helga's smile twitched as it began to die when she saw her friends hurt expression.

"Phoebe, what's the matter?" She said, full of concern.

The dark haired girl looked up, her eyes beginning to gloss over with tears.

"Arnold's moving away", she managed weakly.

Helga's expression dropped, her eyes widened slightly and she just stared at Phoebe. Her brow knitted in confusion for a moment then relaxed and was replaced with hurt.

"Oh Helga, I'm so sorry", breathed Phoebe, reaching for her friend.

"What, I, I, I don't…" whispered Helga backing away and steadying herself at her desk.

Phoebe felt so hurt and helpless when she saw Helga being crushed, she wanted to hug her and tell her it wasn't true but she couldn't, she backed off and gave her her space.

Helga scrunched her eyes tightly shut and then opened them again.

"Where?" She managed.

"England", replied Phoebe quietly.

"England?" Echoed Helga hoarsely, "I don't understand, why?" She added tears springing to her own eyes.

"They've um, they uh, found his parents", stammered Phoebe "I'm so sorry, Helga", she whispered again.

"His parents?" The blond whispered mostly to herself. "England", she repeated as though in thought.

She stopped and flopped down onto her bed, she felt numb, there was nothing inside her, her emotions had frozen and her mind was at a stand still.

Phoebe looked around uncomfortably, not knowing what to say. She moved slowly toward the bed sat and 

down beside her friend. They sat there in silence for what seemed like the longest minute.

"So…when?" Asked Helga.

"Couple of days, Friday I think", replied Phoebe "They're, um, throwing him a going away party tomorrow. Everyone in the class is invited, are you going to attend?" 

"Party huh? Dunno, probably", said Helga, completely emotionless.

"You are taking this pretty well, Helga, are you sure you're alright?"

"Why? Should I care that the football head is moving away!" Snapped Helga.

"Oh Helga", sighed Phoebe, Helga's hard outer shield had gone up, she was in denial.

"What? What Phoebe?" Yelled Helga, beginning to lose control "I should be glad that the dumb, little shrimp is leaving. In fact, I'm downright giddy! So long Football head and good riddance!" The blond screamed, getting hysterical. Her blue eyes were on fire with anger and tears began to run down her cheeks. Her shoulders shuddered as she finally broke down and slumped to her knees. Phoebe jumped up and ran to her friend, shedding her own tears. She embraced the blond tightly, Helga cried uncontrollably onto Phoebe's shoulder.

"Its ok Helga, its ok to be mad. Your hurt and that was a perfectly normal reaction", soothed Phoebe.

"I'm so pathetic, Phoebe. I had six years to tell him how I felt and now I've blown it, six years Phoebe. I'm so pathetic", she cried.

"No, Helga, no! Don't ever say that! You are not pathetic, you're just very much in love and far too scared to show it", Phoebe told her sternly.

"How I will I manage without him? He's been the only thing to keep me going in this pit I call a life, he's leaving me Phoebe, leaving me with Bob and Miriam!"

"I know, I know but I'm always going to be here Helga, no matter what", smiled the little girl, wiping her tears away.

"Promise?" Whispered Helga.

"Promise! Besides, we should be happy for Arnold; he's finally found his parents. Its quite wonderful really", said Phoebe perking up.

"Yeah, that is pretty great, I am happy for him", added Helga drying her own tears.

"Good, and who knows, he won't be gone forever, he'll come back one day to see his old gang"

"I hope so", replied Helga "Thanks Phoebe, I don't know what I'd do without you, your pretty much all I've got"

"Don't mention it, Helga", smiled the smaller girl "So what now?"

Helga remained on her spot on the floor for a moment lost in her own thoughts; she looked at Phoebe and smiled.

"I don't know about you but I have gotta go do something and I have to do it alone, if that's ok Phoebe?" 

"Sure, no problem, I have a book club meeting anyway", said Phoebe standing up to leave.

"Cool, oh and you can count on me being there tomorrow! Arnold's place?"

"Yes, 7:30", grinned Phoebe.

Helga smiled as she made a mental note of the time. The two friends headed towards the door and went their separate ways. As soon as she was out of Phoebe's sight, Helga bolted towards the mall.

* * * * * 

The next day, at the Sunset Arms…

Arnold was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement and his little green eyes sparkling with joy. 

"Grandma, Grandpa! Can you believe it? My parents, I'm finally going to see my parents!" He yelled.

"Yup, Shortman, it's a real miracle", grinned Grandpa.

"Oh Arnold", began Grandma, pulling Arnold to her into a tight embrace "My beautiful Grandson, you have no idea how wonderful it is to see you so happy", she added wiping a few tears away with her handkerchief.

"Its sure is, pookie", agreed Grandpa, putting a hand on his grandsons shoulder.

"I'm sure gonna miss you guys", sniffed Arnold, hugging both his grandparents.

"Oh Arnold, we're going to miss you too, so much", said Grandma, hugging the little guy tighter as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You guys have been my parents for the last eight years, you've raised me and taught me. And I have had the most fun living here, so, I promise to come back real soon", sighed Arnold.

"Oh now boy, don't worry. Your Dad says that your only gonna be living there for a few years, its not permanent. Just enough time for the three of you to spend some real quality time together, just the three of you and for you to see Europe. This is your home and theirs, you'll be back before you know it", grinned Grandpa, holding back his own tears.

"I know, but I'm gonna miss you guys, the boarders and all my friends sooooo much", smiled Arnold.

"Oh Arnold, don't get upset your friends are going to be here soon and you don't want them to see you like this, now do you", comforted Grandma, wiping away her Grandsons tears.

"Nah, not really. I'm so excited, England is gonna be so cool!" Replied Arnold, returning to normal.

"Hey, rather you than me shortman, give me the good ol' U S of A and anytime!" Laughed Grandpa.

Grandma continued setting things up for Arnold's party while Arnold just really got under everyone's feet. Finally, to the relief of the adults, there was a knock on the door. The party guests had arrived.

Susie opened the door to a bunch of smiling fourth graders; she grinned at them and ushered them inside. 

"Arnold, the party's starting! Get your Butt down here!" Yelled Grandpa, good-naturedly.

Arnold made a nice entrance by sliding down the banister and landing neatly on the floor. His smiling face greeting his friends, who all charged at him and gave the biggest group hug, ever.

"Hey guys! Nice to see you too!" Gasped Arnold.

The group was ushered into the living room where decorations and snacks were set out everywhere, music was played and the party began. Gifts were then handed over and all eyes were now on the man of the hour.

Arnold looked at all the faces, quite content but he frowned in confusion for a second when he realized that someone is missing.

"Hey, where's Helga?" He queried.

There were murmurs of I don't know as the faces scoured the room for any sight of her.

"Um, well, she said she'd be here Arnold, perhaps she's just running a little late", said Phoebe quietly, looking slightly worried.

"She's right here, shortman", interrupted grandpa as he ushered the blond into the room.

Phoebe sighed with relief and smiled at her friend as she shuffled nervously into the room, she didn't like everyone watching her. She was carrying a small, beautifully wrapped parcel. Grandpa bent down and whispered in her ear.

"I was worried you weren't going to appear, I think Arnold needs to hear you say goodbye most of all!"

Helga gave him a quizzical look as he gently pushed her into the party; he gave a wink and disappeared. She looked at her friend's faces all gawking at her; she didn't know why they were all staring at her like she had grown a second head.

"What are all you chuckleheads staring at? Haven't you ever heard of being fashionably late, let's get this party started!"" She grinned.

Arnold and Phoebe exchanged a happy glance as everyone laughed and the uncomfortable air in the room dissolved. The music was turned up and the snacks began to disappear, with Harold's help anyway. Everyone had a great time and Arnold had received a lot of cards and gifts which made him feel so special he thought he was going to burst with joy, he was really going to miss those guys. Helga held her gift back though.

Soon it was time to disperse as Arnold had to catch a plane at six-thirty the next morning and a good nights sleep wouldn't go a miss. He walked his friends to the door and said his individual good-bye's.

"Well Dude, this is it I guess", smiled Gerald, sadly.

"I guess so", he replied.

They looked at their feet for a moment, awkwardly.

"I'm gonna miss you, man!" Sniffed Gerald.

"I'm gonna miss you too"

They hugged tightly and did their secret handshake,

"You'd better write me, man", said Gerald, quickly wiping away tears that were threatening to fall.

"Everyday", promised Arnold.

They hugged once more before Gerald left to catch up with the rest of the boys.

"_Niwa ya makiba ni. Tori mo hitsuji mo. Minna nemureba. Hoshi wa mado kara. Gin no hikari o. Sosogu, kno yoru_!" Said Phoebe suddenly.

"Phoebe? What was that?" Smiled Arnold confused but impressed.

"It was a Japanese prayer, to give you peace and happiness for the future", said the little girl.

"Wow, thanks Pheebs. What does it mean?"

"When all are sleeping, even the birds and the sheep. In the gardens and in the fields, the stars this evening will pour their silver light through the window", explained Phoebe.

"Wow", breathed Arnold "That's beautiful Phoebe, thank you so much"

Phoebe nodded and blushed slightly,

"Oh Arnold, we're going to miss you so much. Please be happy whatever you do", said Phoebe, wiping a tear away.

Arnold smiled gently and put an arm on Phoebe's shoulder comfortingly.

"I'll miss you too, Pheebs, thank you"

She nodded and left, because the last person in line to say their farewells was Helga and Phoebe decided it best to leave them alone.

"So, football head…." She began "great party"

"Thanks Helga, I'm really glad you could make it", he said.

"Listen, I, um…I have something for you", she mumbled thrusting the pretty parcel into his arms. It was wrapped tightly in pastel pink silk and tied securely with a deep red bow.

Arnold looked at in disbelief.

"Wow, Helga, thanks!" He said as he began to unwrap it but Helga stopped him.

"Wait, don't open it till you get on that plane, ok?" She asked quietly.

"Um, sure, ok", he agreed a little confused.

"I just wanna let you know that I'm really, really happy for you. You know, finding your Mom and Dad and everything, its really great and you deserved to find them, Arnold", she told him quietly, avoiding his gaze.

"Heh, yeah, I've been waiting for this practically my whole life", he said.

"Yeah, I know", she whispered. "They're gonna be so proud when they see what a wonderful person you've turned out to be, Arnold"

The blond boy looked at her with confusion evident on his face; she finally raised her eyes to meet his. Their radiant, blue color hit him hard when he saw them sparkling with tears that threatened to fall. His confusion was replaced by compassion, he realized for some reason his leaving was hurting Helga and not knowing why was beginning to frustrate him.

"If your wondering why I'm not brimming over with delight at your leaving, the gift will hopefully explain that but right now I really have to go", shuddered Helga, turning to Leave, tears now streaming down her cheeks.

"Helga, wait…" called Arnold but it was no use, she ran. She didn't want him to see her cry, she ran till wind thrashed at her hair and her tears were blown away leaving streaks along her face. She ran until she finally felt like there was already a continent between them.

Arnold just stood and watched her leave, bewildered and a little hurt. She was gone; he looked down at the gift and felt the softness of the silk on his fingertips. 

"Goodbye Helga, I'll miss you", he whispered.

* * * * *

"Bye Grandma", said Arnold, hugging the woman tightly.

"Oh my little Kimba, goodbye darling, promise me you'll be careful and eat well. Look after yourself and write us everyday", she said returning the embrace and showering him with kisses.

"Heh, I promise Grandma", laughed Arnold "Goodbye everyone", he yelled to all the waving boarders.

"Goodbye Arnold, bring me back something valuable from England Ok, heh, heh, heh", droned Oscar Kakoshka.

"See ya Bill, get back here soon", grinned Ernie.

Arnold smiled and waved as Susie ran out and planted a big kiss on his forehead.

"Oh be careful, Honey, England is full of nutcases", she cried.

"I'll be careful, Mrs Kakoshka", he replied as he ran to the Packard and hopped in beside his Grandpa.

The engine started and they began to roll away from the boarding house, Arnold continued waving and staring at his home until it disappeared from sight. He then sat back and watched things that were so familiar to him disappear in a blur. He may never see some of them again; he had no idea how long he was going to be away.

"So, England and your parents! Pretty exciting huh Shortman?" Laughed Phil.

"Yeah", said Arnold, not as excited as one would have expected.

"Heh, you tell that boy of mine to keep you out of mischief and tell him how much his mother and I have missed him, I'm telling you Arnold, its like our prayers have been answered"

"I will Grandpa, it is wonderful. Your still gonna fly out for every thanksgiving and Christmas, though right?" Demanded the boy, whirling round as though in a panic.

"Whoa, cool your jets Arnold. Of course we will", reassured the older man.

Arnold sat back as though in relief, his grandfather noting his troubled young face.

"Arnold, are you having second thoughts about this?" Asked Grandpa.

"No, of course not", began Arnold "Its just that, this has been my home for all of my life and to leave it behind without a trace, and so suddenly is kinda overwhelming", he finished.

"Oh shortman, that's perfectly understandable. Don't worry about it though, your gonna be with your Mom and Dad soon and you'll get to see England. You'll be back home before you know it, think of it as a long vacation", reassured Grandpa.

"I guess, yeah, your right Grandpa. Its not like I'm gonna be gone forever and this time tomorrow I'll be with Mom and Dad", said Arnold perking up.

Soon they arrived at the airport; Arnold hugged his Grandfather tightly. His luggage was taken away and young stewardess stood smiling and waiting to whisk Arnold away.

"Bye Grandpa, see ya soon?" He said.

"Goodbye Arnold, be good", the man replied ruffling the boys hair "Now go on, get outta here", he laughed good-naturedly.

Arnold grinned and dashed off towards the Air Stewardess who engaged him in a friendly chat.

Grandpa wiped a tear from his eye and drove away.

* * * * *

"Now can I get you anything else, sir?" Asked the Stewardess politely "Anymore juice?"

"Uh, no thank you Miss, I'm fine", replied Arnold, adjusting his seatbelt.

The young woman flashed a pretty smile and dashed off to attend to other passengers. Arnold flipped through a magazine for a second, not really paying attention just looking for something to do. He put it back into the pocket of the seat and began to tap his fingers.

The he remembered something; he reached down into his backpack and pulled out the beautiful parcel Helga had given him. He looked at it a moment before pulling the ribbon lose and unwrapping the silk.

Inside was a book, an old looking book, covered with tough, deep red, sweet smelling leather. It was engraved on the front in gold letters, _Romeo and Juliet. _Arnold looked puzzled for a moment before he smiled and opened the front cover. Inside, written on the front page, was a note from Helga.

__

Arnold,

Your probably wondering why I got you such a stupid gift, well, I thought it would be better to get you something meaningful and I thought that this fit the bill. It's a writer's edition so it's very rare and took me ages to find but I figured you'd like it. It's just a little reminder of me, I don't know if you'd want that though. I just want to let you know that I don't hate you and I never ever have, I guess this is just my way of showing you that. I'll miss you so much, Arnold and I hope that one day you can miss me too.

Goodbye, Arnold.

Helga x

Arnold felt so hurt as he read it and slowly understood Helga's reaction the day before. He was truly touched and next to the picture of his parents this was now one of the most valuable things he owned.

He scanned the page again and noticed something at the bottom, written very small. It was a poem.

__

Although, now we had to part,

And for us there will be no tomorrow,

I want you to know you'll be in my heart,

For Parting is such sweet sorrow.

Arnold sniffed and wiped his eyes as they began to dampen, he read the poem over and over again. He looked out of his window as the city disappeared from under him. 

He wanted to stay…

__

To be continued


End file.
